Behind Blue Eyes
by BringingXCBack
Summary: Derek Shepherd moves to Seattle with his young daughter. He asks Meredith Grey, an intern at the hospital, to babysit her. MerDer
1. Meeting Susannah

"Daddy!" shouted the little girl, her dark brown wavy hair tied neatly in a side braid, and her radiant blue eyes shining, as she ran over to Derek. Derek smiled and knelt down, and jolted dramatically as she crashed into his arms. He laughed, and stood up, sweeping her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her head in his shirt.

"I missed you, Daddy." She said, as he kissed her forehead. Derek smiled, and hugged her tighter, as he walked towards the daycare cubby room.

"I missed you, too, Susannah." He said, as he reached into her cubby and grabbed her coat and book bag. He set her on the ground and helped her into her tiny black knee length pea coat. She took the back pack from him and put it on.

"Ready to go, Daddy?" she asked, smiling. He nodded and took her hand in his. They walked out of the building and over to Derek's car.

"Daddy, guess what we did today," she said, giggling, as he strapped her into her car seat.

"One second, Zanna." he said, as he shut her door and walked over to his side, and opened the door to get in. He put his seatbelt on, and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Now, what were you saying?" he asked, looking at her in the rear-view mirror.

"Daddy, guess what we did today." She said, sterner, this time. Derek sighed. Everything with Susannah was always "Why, Daddy?", or "Guess, Daddy!".

"I don't know, Zanna." He said, as he began to drive. She looked a little upset.

"Guess, Daddy!" she said, as she opened her book bag beside her. In the rear-view mirror, Derek could see that she had a zoo map in her hands.

"Did you go to the park?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, Daddy, something funner than the park." She said.

"Did you go to a movie?" he asked, laughing as she shook her head.

"No, Daddy, something funner." She said, laughing with Derek.

"Okay, Zanna, I give up. What did you do today?" he asked, looking at her in the rear-view mirror.

"We went to the Zoo, Daddy! I love this zoo. It's so fun, just like the one in New York." She said excitedly. Derek laughed.

"So, we'll have to go again sometime." Replied Derek, smiling. He was glad that his daughter was happy being in Seattle.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she said, laughing. Derek looked back at her, and smiled wider.

"So, Zanna, Daddy has to go back to work for a little while. Is it okay with you if you come with me?" he asked, knowing full well that she would love to.

"Yes, Daddy." She said, clearly absorbed in her zoo map. Derek had divorced Susannah's mother only three months after Susannah had been born, and had lived alone with her in New York for almost a two years. Two weeks ago they moved to Seattle, and Derek was afraid that Susannah missed New York.

The rest of the twenty-minute ride to the hospital was silent, with Susannah slowly falling asleep. Derek pulled into the hospital parking lot, and parked in the first open spot. He unbuckled, got out of his seat, and walked over to Susannah's door to help her out.

"Daddy, can you carry me?" she asked as he helped her out of hear car seat. Derek nodded, and slung the backpack over his shoulder, and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and began to fall asleep again as he carried her in his arms into the building. By the time they reached the elevator to go upstairs, Susannah was fully asleep. Derek pressed the up button, and waited, listening to his daughter's even breathing. The doors opened, and Derek stepped inside. He pressed the third floor button, and waited as the door closed. Derek shifted Susannah around, re-distributing the little weight that she was. The doors opened, and Derek stepped out. He walked over to the surgical board, and saw that the surgery he had scheduled for six-thirty was still there. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 5:45. He had to get ready, but he needed to find somewhere for Susannah to be. Being in New York was so easy. His sister, Kathleen lived there with her husband and kids. Whenever he had a surgery after daycare hours, he dropped Susannah there. In Seattle, Derek had no one other than his daughter. Derek sighed and carried her over to his office. Once inside, he set her down on his couch, and changed into his scrubs and lab coat. He looked at the clock again, and saw that it was 6:05. He picked Susannah back up and rested her sleeping head on his shoulder, and walked out of his office, shutting the door softly behind him. He walked over to the nurse's station, and smiled when he saw on of the interns, Meredith Grey, standing there, doing charts.

"Dr. Grey." He said, as he walked over to her. She looked up and smiled at him.

"You have a daughter." She said softly, sounding surprised. Derek nodded, and shifted Susannah very slightly.

"Dr. Grey, I have to perform surgery on Allison in a half hour, and I need someone to stay with Susannah, so she's not alone. Do you think you could help me find someone?" he asked.

"I just have charts to do. I can watch her if you'd like." She said, smiling at the sleeping little girl.

"Thank you, Dr. Grey. I should be done around nine. You can take her back to my office, and use my desk to chart if you'd like." He said.

"That sounds good." She said, picking up a mound of twenty charts. Derek smiled and led her to his office. He opened the door and set Susannah down on the couch.

"She will probably wake up in an hour or so. She hasn't eaten yet, but this morning I packed a lunch that I didn't eat. It's over there by my coat. If she gets bored, her backpack has some things in it to keep her occupied. If she really gets antsy, take her into the gallery. She'll settle down, and just watch the surgery, and probably fall back asleep." He said. Meredith nodded, and looked down at the little girl. Derek knelt down beside Susannah.

"Susannah, princess, Daddy has to go into surgery, but a very nice doctor, Dr. Grey, is going to stay with you and keep you company. Okay, princess?" he asked, as he rubbed her cheek.

"Yes." She said, falling back asleep. Derek kissed her forehead, and cheek.

"I love you, Zanna." He said.

"I love you, too, Daddy." She whispered softly. Derek stood up, and walked over to the door.

"She's not usually this sleepy, but her daycare went to the zoo today. All of the walking must have worn her out." Said Derek, smiling at his daughter.

"I imagine it did." Said Meredith, smiling at the little girl, as well.

"Thank you, Dr. Grey. You have no idea how much I appreciate this." He said, taking one last look at his daughter before leaving the room.

"You're welcome, Dr. Shepherd." She said, as he left the room. Meredith sighed and sat down in the chair and began to do her charts.


	2. Out to Lunch

A little over an hour passed, and Meredith had gotten five charts completed. Susannah was beginning to wake up, and was surprised to see a woman instead of Derek himself. She looked around and saw that they weren't at home, but her father's office. She sat up, and Meredith turned around at the sound of noise coming from the couch. Meredith smiled at the little girl and shut the chart she was working on. She got up and went over to the couch where Susannah was, and kneeled at her eye level.

"Hi, I don't know if you remember you Daddy telling you, you were sleeping, but I'm Dr. Grey." Said Meredith, holding out her hand to Susannah. Susannah giggled and shook her hand.

"I'm Susannah, and your name isn't Dr. Grey. Just like Daddy's isn't Dr. Shepherd. It's Derek." Said Susannah, making Meredith smile.

"My name is Meredith." She replied.

"Meredith. That's a pretty name. Do you work with Daddy?" asked Susannah, looking at Meredith.

"Yes. He's my boss." Said Meredith, smiling at the little girl.

"He's the boss of me, too. I hope he's nice to you." Replied Susannah.

"He is very nice to me." Said Meredith, as Susannah ran a hand over her braid, which had nearly fallen out in her sleep.

"Do you know how to braid hair like Daddy? It's falling out." asked Susannah.

"Yes. If you turn around I can fix your hair." Said Meredith, as the little girl turned around. Meredith made quick work, being careful not to pull to hard.

"You have very pretty hair, Susannah." She said, as she finished up the braid. Susannah ran her hand over the braid, and turned around.

"Thank you, Meredith." She said, hugging Meredith. Meredith seemed taken aback, but she quickly melted and hugged the little girl back.

"Are you hungry, Susannah?" asked Meredith, as Susannah got up off the couch and walked over to her book bag.

"Yes." She said, as she pulled a book out of her bag. Meredith strained her neck to see what book the girl had taken out, and smiled when she saw that it was _Winnie the Pooh._

"Your daddy said that you could eat his lunch that he packed." Said Meredith, as she walked over to get the lunch.

"Do you know what my daddy packs? He packs yucky food." Said Susannah, taking the lunch from Meredith.

"It can't be that bad." Said Meredith, as the little girl opened the lunchbox. Susannah took the food out, piece by piece.

"Meatless-bologna, goat cheese, three kinds of lettuce, and Brussels sprouts on whole grain bread. Squash squares. Water. Dried apple slices. Celery. Fig Newtons." Said Susannah, looking disgusted. She looked up at Meredith, whose look mirrored her own.

"Tell you what, we're going to put all of your Daddy's food back in the lunchbox and go downstairs to the cafeteria. Does that sound good?" she asked. Susannah nodded, and put all of the food back in the lunchbox.

"Can you carry me?" asked Susannah, as Meredith stood up. Meredith nodded, and knelt down. She scooped the little girl up in her arms, and rested her on her hip.

"What is your favorite food?" asked Meredith, as she carried Susannah out of the office and locked the door. She put the key in her pocket, and walked over to the elevator. She leaned down a little so that Susannah could press the down button.

"I love elevators." Said Susannah, as the door opened. Meredith carried her on, and let her press the button for the first floor.

"I like them, too." Said Meredith, as they rode down.

"Do you know what I like even more than elevators?" asked Susannah, as the doors opened and Meredith carried her out.

"No, what do you like even more?" asked Meredith, as they headed for the cafeteria.

"Ferry boats." Said Susannah, as she hugged tighter to Meredith.

"I love Ferry boats, too." Said Meredith, as the entered the cafeteria. Susannah smiled and looked around.

"I'm going to have to set you down so that I can carry your tray. Is that okay?" she asked Susannah.

"Yes." Said Susannah, as Meredith set her down. Meredith grabbed a tray off of the stack, and a set of silverware.

"Now, what do you want to eat?" asked Meredith. Susannah looked around, and walked over to a refrigerator.

"Can I get a peanut butter sandwich and a chocolate milk?" asked Susannah. Meredith nodded and took out the sandwich and milk.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Strawberry yogurt." She said, handing a container to Meredith.

"Anything else?" asked Meredith. Susannah shook her head, and walked with Meredith over to the checkout. Meredith paid for the food, and walked with Susannah over to a table. She set the tray on the table, and helped Susannah into a chair, but sighed when she saw that Susannah was too small to reach the table.

"Why don't you sit on my lap so you can reach." Said Meredith, as she helped the little girl over to her chair, and onto her lap.

"Thank you for getting me dinner, Meredith." Said Susannah, as she leaned into Meredith, and opened her sandwich.

"You're very welcome, Susannah." Said Meredith, wrapping one arm around the little girl to keep her from falling out of her lap.

"Did you ever ride the ferry boats in Seattle?" asked Susannah, as she took a bite of the sandwich.

"Yes, all the time. I love the feeling of the wind and I love looking out at the water." Said Meredith, as the little girl continued to eat her sandwich.

"I love the ferry because it's Daddy's favorite place. They have them in New York, too. We always ride them, and Daddy lets me walk around on the deck. One time when it was snowing and we were the only people outside, he even letted me dance in the snow. Maybe sometime you can come on the ferry with us." Said Susannah, as she took another bite of her sandwich. Meredith smiled, and wrapped her other arm around the girl. She looked up and saw her resident, Miranda Bailey, walking over towards her and Susannah.

"Dr. Grey." She said, taking one of the open seats at the table.

"Hello, Dr. Bailey." She said. Miranda smiled, and looked Susannah.

"Shepherd's girl?" asked Miranda, noticing the very obvious physical similarities between Derek and Susannah.

"Yeah. Susannah, this Dr. Bailey, Dr. Bailey, Susannah Shepherd." Said Meredith, as Miranda shook Susannah's hand.

"What's your real name?" asked Susannah, as she picked her sandwich back up and took another bite.

"Miranda." Replied Miranda.

"Oh, my Daddy talked about a Miranda from work. He said she was really smart, and really nice." Said Susannah, as she took a sip of her chocolate milk.

"Did he now?" asked Miranda.

"Yes." Said Susannah, as Miranda's pager went off.

"Well, looks like I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Susannah." Said Miranda

"Bye." Said Susannah.

"Dr. Grey." Said Miranda as she stood up.

"Yes, Dr. Bailey?" said Meredith, looking up at Miranda.

"I know Ellis wasn't, but you will be a wonderful mother. It looks natural for you." Said Miranda, as she left the table. Meredith smiled, and looked down at Susannah, who was opening her yogurt. She hoped what Dr. Bailey said was right. She had no intention of ever becoming her mother.


	3. Do You Want To Know A Secret?

Meredith and Susannah continued to talk back and forth as Susannah slowly ate her dinner. By the time she finished it was almost 8:15.

"Okay, Susannah, what do you want to do now until your daddy is done with surgery?" asked Meredith, as she picked Susannah up in one arm, and the tray in the other.

"Back in New York, Daddy always letted me go to watch him do surgery." Said Susannah, as Meredith threw away the trash and put the tray away. She shifted Susannah to her other hip, and carried her to the elevator.

"You want to watch your Daddy perform surgery?" asked Meredith, as the little girl rested her head on Meredith's shoulder.

"No. I want you to show me your office. Daddy's office is boring." Said Susannah, as they got onto the elevator.

"I don't really have an office. I'm only an intern, so I only have a locker. You can see the locker room if you want." Said Meredith.

"Is it cool?" asked Susannah, quietly.

"Not really, but I bet it's cooler than your daddy's office." Said Meredith, as they got off the elevator.

"Can we go see it?" asked Susannah, as she tucked her head in Meredith's hair

"Yeah, but don't fall asleep on me." Said Meredith, as the little girl closed her eyes.

"I'm not sleeping, I'm just resting." Replied Susannah, as Meredith carried her to the intern locker room. Meredith opened the door, and sighed a breath of relief when she saw that it was empty. She didn't need her friends seeing her with a kid. She would never hear the end of their teasing.

"This is it, Susannah." Said Meredith, as she set Susannah down on a bench. She placed her hand on a locker and opened it.

"And this is my locker. I know, fascinating, right?" asked Meredith, as Susannah laughed.

"What's in your locker?" she asked, as she stood up to walk down to the edge of the bench and back.

"Nothing much. Just my street clothes, shoes, another stethoscope, some crackers, and my bag." Said Meredith, as the little girl stood on the bench and peered into her locker.

Susannah pointed at the locker next to Meredith's.

"Whose locker is that?" she asked.

"This is my friend George's locker, but we can't open it without his permission." Said Meredith.

"Oh, okay." Said Susannah, as she jumped down from the bench.

"Can I try your stethoscope?" asked Susannah. Meredith nodded, and knelt down to Susannah's level. She took the stethoscope off of her neck, and placed the two knobs in Susannah's ears, and placed the bulb on her chest.

"Can you hear my heart beat?" asked Meredith. Susannah nodded and smiled.

"It sounds so funny. Can I listen to mine?" asked Susannah.

"Sure." Said Meredith, as she helped Susannah place the bulb in the right place.

"I can hear it. I can hear my heart!" said Susannah, smiling widely.

"That's so cool, Susannah." Said Meredith.

"I want you to listen." Said Susannah, as she handed Meredith the stethoscope. Meredith nodded, and put the knobs in her ears, and the bulb on Susannah's chest. Sure enough, she heard a healthy little heart beating away.

"It sounds so strong. You have a very healthy little heart." Said Meredith. Susannah nodded and smiled.

"Can I tell you a secret?" asked Susannah, as Meredith slung the stethoscope back over her neck.

"Sure, Susannah." Said Meredith, as the little girl cupped her hand around Meredith's ear.

"Daddy sometimes takes me to see the babies. And he says that he's not allowed, but he does it anyways. Can you take me to see the babies?" whispered Susannah. Meredith smiled and cupped her hand around Susannah's ear.

"If I take you to see the babies, it has to be our secret, because I don't want us to get in trouble. Do you promise that it will be our secret?" asked Meredith.

"I promise. Pinkie promise." Said Susannah, holding out her pinkie to Meredith. Meredith looked utterly confused.

"You take your pinkie, and we shake pinkie's." said Susannah, noticing that Meredith didn't understand. The two shook pinkies, and Susannah giggled. Susannah held her arms up, and signaling for Meredith to carry her. Meredith shut her locker and scooped the little girl up into her arms.

"Remember, it's our secret, so you can't tell anyone." Said Meredith, as they left the locker room, and headed to the elevator. They went to the fourth floor, obstetrics and gynecology, so that they could go look at the babies in the nursery.

Meredith held Susannah up so that she could see through the glass, to the newborn babies. The two watched in silence for a few minutes as the babies moved around, opened their mouths, babbled, and cried.

"They're so cute." Said Susannah, as she waved to them. Meredith smiled, hugged Susannah tighter to her.

"They are very cute, just like you." Said Meredith.

"Yeah, but I'm not a baby."

"No, but that doesn't mean that you aren't cute."

"I think you're very pretty."

"Why, thank you, Susannah." Said Meredith, as Susannah looked over to face her.

"You're my favorite friend in Seattle." Said Susannah, as she turned back to the babies.

"Thank you, Susannah." Said Meredith.

The two watched the babies, and chatted, until Meredith looked down at her watch and saw that it was nine. She looked at over at Susannah, and realized that she had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Meredith smiled and smoothed her hair.

"Good night, Susannah." She said, as she tucked the little girl's head in her neck and carried her away from the nursery, and back to the elevator, and then over to Derek's office. She took the key from her pocket and unlocked it. She laid Susannah down on the couch, and got back to work on her charts.

Twenty minutes later, Derek Shepherd returned to his office, and saw Meredith doing charts, and his daughter sleeping peacefully.

"Did she behave well?" asked Derek, as he sat on the couch next to his sleeping daughter.

"Very well. She's adorable." Said Meredith.

"That's good."

"Oh, dinner. She didn't want to eat your lunch, not that I blame her, so we went down to the cafeteria and she had a peanut butter sandwich, some yogurt, and milk." Said Meredith.

"That's fine."

"She really is wonderful." Said Meredith.

"Thank you." Said Derek, as his pager beeped.

"Damn." He said, as he read the page.

"There's are multiple head traumas coming in. They're about 30 minutes out. Dr. Grey, I would never, ever, ask this, but do you think you could take Susannah back to my place and stay with her. I won't be getting out of here for a couple of hours, and I don't want her sleeping in the hospital. It's not fair to her." He said, embarrassed that he had to ask.

"That's fine. I don't know where you live." Said Meredith.

"I live on Bainbridge Island. Here's the address, and some simple directions." He said, writing on a notepad he had pulled from his pocket. He pulled off the sheet, and handed it to Meredith.

"Ok. I think I know where this is." Said Meredith as she read the address.

"I'll take you out to my car to get her car seat." He said. Meredith nodded, and picked up the charts.

"I'll go get changed and meet you both in the lobby in ten minutes." Said Meredith.

"Thank you, for doing this, Meredith." Said Derek, using her name for the first time.

Meredith noticed and smiled.

"It's no problem, Derek." She said, as she left the room, carrying the charts. Derek smiled, and looked down at Susannah. He picked her up, and slipped her coat on her, and grabbed her backpack, and slid it onto his shoulder, and headed down to the lobby to wait for Meredith.

He sat in a chair, with his daughter sleeping soundly on his lap, and waited for Meredith to come. Ten minutes passed, and Derek smiled when he saw Meredith walk down the stairs, and over to him and Susannah. She was even more beautiful in clothing other than her scrubs, Derek noticed. He stood up, with Susannah, and walked over to meet Meredith.

"She's still sleeping." Said Meredith, smiling at the little girl. Derek nodded, and the two of them walked out with Susannah into the chilling October night. Derek stopped at his car, and unlocked the door.

"Can you hold her while I get the seat?" asked Derek, as he opened the side door. Meredith nodded and took Susannah from his arms. Derek pulled the car seat out, and shut and locked the door.

"Now, to your car." Said Derek, following as Meredith led him down the row of cars. They stopped at a black jeep. Meredith reached into her coat pocket for her keys and opened the car. Derek opened the back door, and placed the car seat in.

"I can buckle her in." said Derek, as he walked over to Meredith and took Susannah from her arms. He placed her in the seat, and spoke softly to her as she woke up a bit.

"Zanna, Dr. Grey is going to take you home, and stay with you for a little while until I can come home." Said Derek. Susannah nodded, and struggled to open her eyes.

"Please behave for Dr. Grey. I love you, Zanna." He said, as he kissed the little girl's forehead.

"I love you, too, Daddy." She said, falling back asleep.

Derek smiled, and shut the door, and walked over to Meredith. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ferry pass, and a house key.

"Key to the house, and the ferry pass. Thank you again for doing this, Meredith. I really appreciate it." He said, as he handed her the pass and key.

"It's no problem, Derek." Said Meredith, as she opened her door to get in the car.

"Oh, Meredith." Said Derek.

"Yeah?" she said.

"It's a trailer, not a house." Said Derek. Meredith looked surprised, but nodded.

"Okay. Well, I guess we'll see you later." Said Meredith.

"Goodbye, Meredith. Take care of my baby." He said, waving, as he walked back to the hospital.


	4. Going Home

Meredith began the drive to Derek's house on Bainbridge Island, which meant that they would be taking the ferry, hence the ferry card. As they neared the ferry docks, Susannah began to wake up. She looked out the windows, and smiled when she saw the ferries.

"Are we going on the ferry?" she asked. Meredith looked in the rear view mirror to see a wide-awake Susannah, and smiled.

"Yes. Is that okay?" she asked.

"I love the ferry." Said Susannah, as Meredith pulled into the docks. She showed the gateman the ferry card, and proceeded on to the boat.

"Can we go on the deck?" asked Susannah, as Meredith parked the car. Meredith nodded, and opened her door to get out. She then went over to Susannah's door, and helped her out of her car seat. Susannah reached for Meredith's hand, and led her up the stairs to the deck. Once they reached the top, Susannah let go of Meredith's hand, and ran over to the railing, motioning for Meredith to follow her. Meredith caught up, and wrapped Susannah in her arms.

"Look how pretty the water looks tonight." Said Susannah.

"It does look very pretty." Said Meredith, as she picked the little girl up and held her tightly in her arms.

"The lights make it so shiny." Said Susannah, pointing to the water.

"They do." Said Meredith. The two stared out at the water for a few minutes, until Meredith could feel Susannah start to shiver.

"Are you cold?" asked Meredith, pulling the little girl closer to her.

"A little."

"Do you want to go inside, at least until we start moving?" asked Meredith

"No."

"Are you sure? We can come back outside the second we start moving." Said Meredith, as she walked around, carrying Susannah.

"I want to stay outside." Said Susannah, as she buried her head in Meredith's neck, and closed her eyes.

"Oh, I see how it is. You're going to fall asleep on me." Said Meredith, as she rocked slightly, back and forth.

"I'm just resting."

"If you say so." Said Meredith, tightening her hold on Susannah. Moments later, the ferry began to move. Meredith smiled and looked out at Seattle, which was slowly getting farther away. Susannah, however, stayed fast asleep in Meredith's arms.

Meredith walked around the deck, carrying a sleeping Susannah. She went over to the benches, and sat down on an unoccupied one. She helped Susannah into a comfortable position, and relaxed, feeling the little girl's even breathing. For nearly the entire ride, they sat just like that: Meredith staring out at the water, and Susannah fast asleep.

As they neared the port, an older woman walked by and smiled at Meredith and Susannah.

"Your daughter is adorable." Said the woman. Meredith blushed, and smiled.

"Thank you." She said quickly, without a reason.

"How old is she?" asked the woman.

"Two." Said Meredith, shifting Susannah slightly.

"Well, she's very beautiful. She looks like you." Said the woman, walking off, leaving Meredith with her thoughts. She knew, of course, that Susannah was very cute, but the woman must have just been being nice, because as Susannah was definitely not her daughter, she couldn't look anything like her.

Meredith sighed, and stood up, re-situating Susannah in her arms, and began to carry her back downstairs to the car. She buckled Susannah in, and then got in the car herself. She turned the battery on and turned the radio, with the volume down very low.

A little while later, the door opened and Meredith drove out of the ferry in the line of cars. She then took Derek's directions out and started driving towards his house—or trailer as he had told her. After ten minutes, Meredith pulled into the driveway that was marked with Derek's address, and saw the stainless-steel trailer waiting at the edge of the driveway. She parked and got out of the car. After she opened Susannah's door, she helped the little girl into her arms, and grabbed her backpack.

Meredith shut the door with her foot, and carried Susannah to the front door. She reached into her pocket, took out the key, and unlocked the door. After switching on the lights, Meredith set down the backpack, and helped Susannah out of her jacket and shoes. Susannah began to wake up.

"You need to get some pajamas on." Said Meredith. Susannah nodded and pointed to the dresser beside the bed. Meredith smiled and set her down on the bed, and grabbed a light green nightgown out of the drawer.

"Can you get this on yourself, or do you need some help?" asked Meredith.

"Help. I'm sleepy." Said Susannah, as Meredith helped her out of her clothes and into her nightgown.

"How about we go brush your teeth, and then go to the bathroom one more time?" said Meredith, as she picked the little girl up in her arms, and carried her to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Meredith located Susannah's toothbrush, and helped her brush her teeth, and then waited patiently outside the bathroom while Susannah used the toilet.

Once Susannah opened the door, she walked over to the bed and climbed on it. Meredith smiled and tucked her in under the covers, and then went to sit at the table.

"Meredith, can you lay with me?" asked Susannah. Meredith sighed and took off her shoes. She then laid down on the bed next to Susannah, and looked over at Susannah.

"Good night, Meredith." Said Susannah, as she closed her eyes.

"Good night, Susannah." Replied Meredith, as she smiled.

Meredith lay next to Susannah for what seemed like hours, and then slowly, she drifted to sleep. By the time Derek opened the door and came into his house at 3 am, he saw Meredith and Susannah, under the covers and fast asleep. He smiled and kissed his daughter on the cheek, and went to the bathroom to change. He came out and placed a hand on Meredith's shoulder.

"Meredith." He said, waking her from her sleep.

"Derek. What time is it?" she asked, sitting up.

"3:10." he replied, smiling.

"Shit. I'm sorry I fell asleep." She said.

"You can go back to sleep, I'm going to sleep on the other bed. I don't want you driving home at this hour." Said Derek. Meredith sighed and stood up.

"It's fine. I can get home." She said, putting on her shoes, coat, and walking to the door.

Derek stood in front of the door and stopped her.

"Please, don't go." He said, as he helped her out of her coat. She sighed, tired and defeated, and looked up at Derek.

"Fine, but you can sleep over here with her. I'll be fine on the other bed." Said Meredith.

"She's going to be angry when she wakes up and sees that you're not there. She's had a hard time with people leaving her." Said Derek. Meredith smiled and looked up at Derek.

"I understand. My father, he left my mother and I when I was three, and my mother was constantly leaving me. I know what it feels like to be left behind." Said Meredith. Derek's heart broke for her, and he felt an urge to hug her, to show her that he cared about her. So, for once, he let his emotions win, and he hugged her.

Meredith, as tired as she was, leaned into the hug and smiled.

"I can't imagine what that feels like." Said Derek, as he tucked her head into his neck.

"I've made do." She said, as she broke away from the hug.

"Well, just so you know, Susannah and I care greatly for you." Said Derek. Meredith smiled, and the both felt the space between them close, and both smiled as their lips met.


	5. The Morning After

"Derek. I can't. You're my boss." Said Meredith, as she broke away. Derek placed his hands on her cheeks and smiled.

"Why should that matter?" he asked, pulling her back into a kiss. Meredith looked angry, and broke away again.

"It's not a game to me, Derek. I can't do this. It's against the rules." She said, as she attempted to move past him towards the kitchen. Derek stepped in front of her and stopped her.

"There's not rule that says that we can't date." Said Derek, as he blocked her. Meredith smiled half-heartedly.

"So that's what you call this then, dating." Said Meredith, edging by him.

"No. If I was going to take you on a date there would be steak, and a good wine, and there would be no two year old sleeping in the next room. So, what do you say, Meredith, do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" asked Derek. Meredith smiled, and thought, patiently.

"Fine, but you, sleep over there, and I will go back to being with Susannah." Said Meredith, as she pointed to the other bed. Derek nodded, kissed her forehead, and walked over to the other bed.

"Thank you for taking care of my baby today." Said Derek, as he lay down on his bed. Meredith smiled, and ran her hand through Susannah's dark hair.

"It was my pleasure. Good night, Derek." Said Meredith, as she closed her eyes.

"Good night, Meredith." Replied Derek, as he rolled on his side, and fell asleep.

Meredith awoke to the sound of water running, presumably a shower, and the sound of a coffee pot. She looked around and realized that she wasn't in her own home. She looked to her left and saw Susannah, still fast asleep. Meredith got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of coffee, and sat down to read the morning paper.

Within ten minutes, a steaming Derek stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. He smiled at Meredith, whose eyes had grown very wide. He walked into the kitchen, and pressed a wet kiss on her lips.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" He said, running his hand through her hair.

"Very." She said, smiling up at him.

"What time are you going to the hospital?" asked Derek, as he walked into his "room", although he was still very much visible to Meredith.

"Oh, I'm not. I took a personal day, to sort some stuff out." Said Meredith, smiling.

"Really. Well, I happened to have taken today off, too. So I could spend a day with Susannah." Said Derek, as he changed into clothes.

"What a coincidence." Said Meredith, semi-sarcastically, although the idea of spending a full day with Susannah and Derek did appeal to her.

"If your 'sorting out' doesn't take all day, Susannah and I wouldn't mind spending some time with you, too." Said Derek, as he came into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. Meredith smiled as he sat in the seat across from her.

"How late does she normally sleep in?" asked Meredith, as she looked over at Susannah.

"She should be up within the half hour."

"I do need to go home soon, to get changed, shower, take care of things…" said Meredith.

"Don't forget, you promised me a date tonight."

"So I did, but who on earth are you going to get to baby-sit Susannah this last minute?"

"Adele Webber. That woman owes me a favor or two." Said Derek, as Susannah began to stir.

"Daddy." She said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked over past Derek to Meredith.

"You stayed." She said, as she ran over to Meredith and hugged her. Meredith set down her coffee, and pulled the little girl into her lap.

"Zanna, how do you feel about no daycare today?" asked Derek, as Meredith fixed Susannah's hair into a neat braid.

"Only if we go to the park." Said Susannah.

"The park it is." Said Derek as he moved to ruffle Susannah's hair. Meredith swatted Derek's hand away before he could.

"I just fixed that." Said Meredith.

"Daddy, can Meredith come to the park with us?" asked Susannah, as she looked pleadingly at her father.

"You'll have to ask Meredith."

Susannah turned around to face Meredith, and look pleadingly at her.

"Will you please come to the park with Daddy and me?" asked Susannah. Meredith looked at Susannah, and then to Derek, and back at Susannah, and then sighed in defeat.

"As long as you let me go home and get cleaned up." Said Meredith.

"Can I come to your house with you? My daddy is boring. You're more funner." Said Susannah, as she looked up expectantly at Meredith.

"If it's okay with your daddy, it's okay with me. We can meet him at the park."

"Please, Daddy?" pleaded Susannah, as she hugged Meredith tightly.

"Are you sure Meredith?" he asked, honestly. Meredith looked down at Susannah and smiled.

"Yes." Said Meredith.

"Okay, well, if you're going to go with Meredith you need to get dressed, Zanna." Said Derek, as Susannah jumped off Meredith's lap, and raced over to her closet.

"Should I wear my dress, daddy?" she asked, as she held up a blue dress in the same color as her eyes.

"That would be perfectly fine, Zanna." He said, as Susannah ran into the bathroom with the dress and a pair of grey tights.

"She's a character." Said Derek, as he shook his head, laughing.

"I think she's adorable." Said Meredith, as she continued to read the paper.

"You know, I have nine nieces, and five nephews, and not one of them has the blue eyes that my sisters and I have. Just Zanna."

"Fourteen children? How many sisters do you have?" asked Meredith, shocked.

"Four. I resented it my entire childhood. After my dad passed, there was far to much estrogen in my house…but they're my sisters, and I love them." Said Derek, clearly absorbed in his memories.

"Are you the youngest?" asked Meredith, curious, as she had no siblings.

"No. I'm in the middle. Kathleen is the oldest, and then Nancy, and then, of course, me, and then the babies, Elizabeth and Anna."

"That sounds fun, having siblings." Said Meredith.

"I can't imagine not having them. Kathy has saved my life countless times, and Nancy has always been there, and Ellie and Anna are, well, Ellie and Anna." Said Derek, smiling as Susannah emerged from the bathroom in her outfit.

"Are you talking about Aunt Anna? She's my favorite." Said Susannah, as she ran over and sat in the seat next to Derek.

"Remember what I've told you, Zanna, no favorites. You can't have a favorite or Daddy's other sister's will get angry." Said Derek, as he planted a kiss on her hair.

"I know," said Susannah, as she sighed, "Can we go now, Meredith?"

"I guess that's okay. But, you need a jacket and shoes." Said Meredith, as she stood up and grabbed her coat, and slid on her shoes.

"I'm just going to finish my coffee, and then we're out of here." Said Meredith. Susannah sighed and ran to the door.

"I'm going to wait for you by the car." She said, as she ran out the door. Meredith and Derek laughed as the door slammed shut.

"I guess I do get to give you a goodbye kiss, then." Said Derek, as he pressed a kiss to her lips. Meredith smiled, and set her coffee on the counter. This time, Derek was the first to break away.

"She's going to be so mad at you if you don't get out there." Said Derek.

"Okay." Said Meredith, as she picked her purse up off the floor.

"See you soon." Said Derek, giving her a final kiss.

"Bye." Said Meredith, as she raced out the door, and down to her car.


	6. The Park

Susannah had her hands on her hips and looked angry when Meredith reached the car.

"What tooked you so long?" asked Susannah.

"I had to finish my coffee." Replied Meredith, as she unlocked the door and threw her purse in the passenger seat.

"Whatever." Said Susannah, walking over to Meredith. Meredith smiled opened her door, and then buckled her in.

"Did Daddy tell you about the park we're going to?" asked Susannah, as Meredith shut her door.

"Yeah. It's here on Bainbridge. He said it has a very pretty playground. Is that right?" asked Meredith as she got in the car and shut her door.

"Yep. My favorite is the slide. What's yours?" said Susannah while Meredith pulled the car out of the driveway.

"I really like the swings."

"Those are fun, too. But Daddy only lets me use the baby swings, unless I go with him." Said Susannah.

"It sounds like your Daddy just wants you to be safe." Said Meredith, which made Susannah sigh loudly.

"Everything is about being safe."

"Do you like being hurt?" asked Meredith.

"No, but—" said Susannah, as Meredith interrupted her.

"Exactly. Your daddy knows that, so he makes sure that you are safe." Said Meredith. Susannah jutted her bottom lip out and pouted.

"So." She said.

"Hey, no frowns in my car. If you want to come to my house you have to smile." Said Meredith, as they pulled into the ferry station. Meredith showed the attendant her card, and then proceeded to the ferry.

"No." said Susannah, as she pulled her dress up over her face. Meredith smiled, and looked back at her in the rear-view mirror. Susannah peeked up, saw Meredith looking at her, and covered her face again quickly. This went on for a few minutes; until Susannah was laughing so hard she couldn't contain herself.

"Now that's the smiley Susannah that I love." Said Meredith, as parked the car and turned it off. Susannah giggled and kicked her feet.

"Should we get out and go on deck?" asked Meredith, as she turned back to Susannah.

"Yes!" Said Susannah. Meredith smiled and got out of the car and over to help Susannah out. Meredith carried the little girl in her arms up the stairs and out onto the deck.

"It's so sunny and pretty." Said Susannah, pointing at the sky.

"It is very pretty right now." Replied Meredith, as she rocked Susannah on her hip.

"Do you have any kids at your house?" asked Susannah, as she looked out the water.

"No. I don't have any kids." Said Meredith.

"Are you ever going to?" asked Susannah, as she smiled up at Meredith.

"Maybe someday, but for now I just have roommates." Said Meredith, walking around on deck with Susannah safely in her arms.

"Are they going to be there when we are there?" asked Susannah.

"Probably. I know that they hit the eighty hour limit, so they can't go to the hospital until noon." Said Meredith, moving the hair from her face as the wind blew.

"Are they going to like me?" asked Susannah.

"They're going to love you." Said Meredith, pulling the little girl close to her.

"Do you love me, Meredith?" she asked. Meredith smiled and ran her hands through the girl's hair.

"Yes." Said Meredith, becoming very aware in that moment that she was getting attatched.

"I love you, too, Meredith." Said Susannah, as she wrapped her arms around Meredith's neck. Meredith smiled and looked out at the water. For the rest of the ride, Meredith carried Susannah around the deck, and they talked and talked. The drive to Meredith's house was full of laughter as the two sang with the radio.

Meredith walked with Susannah to the front door of her house and walked inside.

"Izzie? George?" she asked, as they walked up the stairs. Izzie walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway, her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Mer, who's the cutie?" said Izzie, as she knelt down to the girl's level.

"Der—Dr. Shepherd's daughter, Susannah."

"Hi, Susannah, I'm Izzie." She said, offering her hand to the little girl.

"Hi." Said Susannah, before she ran to hide behind Meredith's legs. Meredith turned around and picked her up in her arms.

"You're not shy!" she said, as she tickled Susannah. Susannah laughed and buried her face in Meredith's hair.

"She's adorable." Said Izzie, as she waved to the little girl. Susannah smiled and looked directly at Izzie.

"Are you Meredith's roommate?" she asked, as she held tightly to Meredith.

"Yes." Said Izzie.

"Susannah, I need to go get showered, so would you like to hang out with Izzie for a little while and explore the house?" asked Meredith. Susannah nodded, as Izzie went back in the bathroom to put away her toothbrush. She emerged a second later, and took Susannah into her arms.

"How old are you, Susannah?" asked Izzie, as Meredith slipped into her bedroom and shut the door.

"Two." Said Susannah.

"Two years old! That's the perfect age to decorate the cookies I just made." asked Izzie, as she carried Susannah downstairs.

"Yes! I love cookies. Are they sugar?" asked Susannah, while Izzie brought her into the kitchen.

"Of course." Said Izzie, as she set the little girl on a barstool at the island. Izzie started getting out frosting and sprinkles, along with the freshly made pumpkin shaped cookies.

"Can you help me put the frosting on?" asked Susannah, as she pointed to the cookie she wanted to decorate first.

"Sure." Said Izzie, quickly spreading frosting on the cookie.

"Thanks, Izzie." She said, shaking orange sprinkles onto the cookie as Izzie got to work frosting the other cookies. The two worked in a system, Izzie frosting and Susannah decorating.

"This is so fun. Daddy and I never maked cookies before," Said Susannah, "Thank you for letting me, Izzie." Izzie smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Why would I do it when you would enjoy it more." She said.

Meredith came down the stairs, and heard Izzie and Susannah talking in the kitchen.

"It looks like we're having a party down here." She said, seeing Izzie and Susannah decorating cookies galore.

"We're makin' cookies, Meredith." Said Susannah, giggling.

"I see that. Are you guys almost done? We're running late for your Daddy." Said Meredith, took one of the cookies and ate it.

"Yep. Last one." Said Izzie.

"You look sticky." Said Meredith, as she got a rag wet and cleaned Susannah's hands off, along with her face, which was covered in frosting and sprinkles.

"The cookies are yummy." Said Susannah, as Meredith lifted her down off the stool and onto the floor.

"Can you say thank you to Izzie for letting you help?" said Meredith, as she helped Susannah into her coat.

"She already did, Mer. And it was my pleasure, Susannah. I hope I see you again sometime. We can make cookies again." Said Izzie.

"I have to go pee." Said Susannah.

"The bathroom is right there." Said Meredith, pointing Susannah to a door. Susannah ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Thanks for watching her, Iz." Said Meredith, as she put on her own coat.

"It was no problem. She's adorable, and so smart." Said Izzie, smiling.

"I know. Dr. Shepherd got lucky. No terrible two's with Susannah."

"Hey, where were you last night?" asked Izzie, starting to clean up the counter.

"Dr. Shepherd had me stay over at his house and baby-sit Susannah while he had some unexpected late night surgeries. He apparently doesn't like her to sleep at the hospital, says it isn't fair to her or something." Said Meredith, stealing another cookie. Susannah came out of the bathroom and ran over to Meredith.

"Can we bring a cookie for Daddy?" asked Susannah.

"Definitely." Said Meredith, as she packaged five cookies in a Tupperware container.

"Here's a couple for Daddy, in case he gets super hungry. Think you can hold onto this?" asked Meredith, handing the container to Susannah.

"Yeah." Said Susannah. Meredith grabbed her purse and her keys and headed for the door.

"I guess we're off. See you later, Izzie." Said Meredith.

"Bye, Izzie." Said Susannah, as she walked over to the door with Meredith.

"See you later, guys. It was nice meeting you, Susannah." Replied Izzie, while Susannah and Meredith left the house and headed out to the car.

Meredith placed Susannah and the cookies in the back seat, and then got in the car and headed for Bainbridge. The ride was very quiet, as Susannah fell asleep. Even when they were on the ferry, Susannah stayed fast asleep. Meredith carried the sleeping little girl up on the deck, and enjoyed the unseasonably pleasant day.

She pulled the jeep into the park's parking lot, and saw Derek waiting for them. He smiled and waved, and started walking over. Meredith killed the engine and got out of the car.

"How was taking Zanna to your house?" asked Derek, as he reached the car.

"Good, but I think making cookies with Izzie wore her out. She fell asleep in the car." Said Meredith, motioning to the sleeping little girl.

"I hope you two saved some cookies for me." Said Derek, as he opened the car door.

"We did. Susannah made sure of it." Said Meredith, as Derek picked Susannah up and carried her out of the car.

"Hey, Zanna, wake up. It's time to play at the park." He said, as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi, Daddy." She said, resting her head on his shoulders.

"Did you have a good time at Meredith's house?" asked Derek, as he kissed her forehead.

"I maded cookies with Izzie." Said Susannah

"That's what Meredith was telling me." Said Derek, as he rocked Susannah. She closed her eyes again.

"Are you just going to sleep while we're here at the park?" asked Derek.

"No." she said, squirming to get down. As soon as Derek set her down she was off, making a mad dash towards the swings.

"Can't catch me, Daddy!" she said, running around the playground. Derek lumbered around after her for a few minutes before he caught her. Once she was in his arms, he turned her upside down and tickled her, as she roared with laughter.

"Stop it, Daddy!" she said, kicking and waving her arms. Derek turned her right side up and carried her over to Meredith.

"What do you say, Meredith. Do we push her in the swing?" said Derek, carrying Susannah like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder.

"Yep." Said Meredith, as Derek carried Susannah over to the swings. He placed her in a baby swing, and began pushing her from the back, and Meredith from the front.

They played at the park for the rest of the morning, and then went to the deli for lunch, after which, Meredith headed back to Seattle, as she still had things to do, including getting ready for her first real date with Derek that evening.


	7. First Date

"Daddy, do I have to go to Mrs. Webber's house tonight? I want to stay with you and Meredith." Said Susannah, as Derek handed her pajamas.

"Get dressed, Zanna." He said, planting a kiss on her forehead. Susannah sighed and took the dress.

"Fine, daddy." She said, sulking off to the bathroom.

"A smile would be nice, Zanna." He said, as she slammed the door. Derek laughed softly to himself, and put on his tie. He walked over to the mirror and fixed his hair, and put on his jacket. He smiled when he saw Susannah walk out of the bathroom in her light pink footie pajamas.

"Daddy, do I have to go to Mrs. Webber's house?" She asked, as Derek helped her put on her moccasins and her jacket.

"Yes, Zanna. It will be fun, I promise. And I will be there to pick you up before you know it." Said Derek, as he picked the little girl up and carried her to the car, locking the trailer door behind him.

"I don't remember Mrs. Webber." Said Susannah, while Derek buckled her into her seat.

"That's because you never met her before." Said Derek, as he shut her door. Derek smiled and climbed into his seat, and buckled his seatbelt before pulling out of the driveway.

"Is she nice?" asked Susannah.

"Of course. Do you think I would send you to a mean person's house?" asked Derek.

"I don't know, Daddy."

"Zanna, have I ever had you stay with someone mean?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Exactly, Zanna." Said Derek, as he continued the drive to the ferry docks.

"Are you going to pick up Meredith before you drop me off?" asked Susannah, as she opened the book that was sitting in the seat next to her.

"You decide." Said Derek; oblivious to what Susannah had just asked him as he was concentrating on driving.

"I want to come with you to pick up Meredith." Said Susannah, smiling.

"What—oh, Zanna, you can't. I have to drop you off before I pick up Meredith because the Webber's house is on the way to Meredith's, and I'm already late as it is." Said Derek, glancing at the clock. Susannah immediately began to pout.

"No, Daddy. I want to see Meredith." She said, slamming her book shut.

"You can't, Zanna. Not tonight, okay." He said, pulling into the ferry docks.

"But you said I could choose. And I choosed Meredith." Said Susannah, as Derek drove onto the ferry.

"I know you chose Meredith, so when I'm going to take Meredith home, we'll stop and pick you up from Mrs. Webber's house. And then you can see Meredith." Said Derek, sighing in annoyance.

"Whatever, Daddy." Said Susannah, clearly upset.

"No. Not whatever. You still get to see Meredith, you just have to wait a little longer." Said Derek.

"I don't want to wait a little longer." Replied Susannah, as she picked up the book again.

"Well, Zanna, waiting can be good. Maybe Meredith and I will bring you a slice of cake." Said Derek, as he parked the car and turned around to look at Susannah.

"It had better be chocolate." She said, smiling at her father.

"Shall we get out and walk around?" asked Derek, opening his door to get out. He helped Susannah out and into his arms.

"I'm tired, Daddy. Can you just carry me?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That would be perfectly fine with me." Said Derek, rocking Susannah softly as he carried her up to the main deck.

"Daddy, do you think our family will ever be bigger than just you and me?" asked Susannah, as she and Derek reached the deck.

"I don't know, Zanna. I love you very, very much, and I am perfectly happy with just having you. I would love for you to have a mom, and maybe a brother and sister, but if that doesn't happen, I don't care, because I love you, Zanna." Said Derek, as he looked out over the water.

"I love you, too, Daddy." Said Susannah, as she closed her eyes.

"'Night, Zanna." Said Derek, as he kissed her forehead. The rest of the ferry ride was silent, with Derek standing in the same place, rocking his sleeping daughter. The drive to the Webber's house was silent as well, as Susannah had yet to wake up.

Derek parked in the driveway, and got out of the car. He opened Susannah's door, and carried her limp, sleeping body out of the car, and up to the front door. One press of the doorbell, and Adele answered the door.

"Good evening, Derek." Said Adele, opening the door.

"Hello, Adele." Said Derek, as Adele hugged him.

"When did she fall asleep?" asked Adele, taking Susannah from his arms.

"On the ride over. She should stay asleep until I come back. It should be a quiet night for you." Said Derek, as he ran a hand through his daughter's hair.

"I'm going to go lay her down on the couch in the living room." Said Adele, as she carried Susannah. Derek followed, and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead once Adele set her down. Adele smiled and helped Derek take the little girl's jacket and shoes, and then covered her in a blanket.

"Thank you for doing this, Adele." Said Derek.

"It's not problem, Derek." She said, ushering him to the door.

"Don't hesitate to call, Adele." Said Derek, smiling.

"Get going, Derek. You're keeping the girl waiting." Replied Adele, as she opened the door for Derek. Derek laughed, and walked outside.

"Thank you again." He said, getting into his car.

"You're welcome, Derek." Said Adele, as he pulled out of the driveway.

Derek looked twice at the address Meredith gave him, and then stepped out of the car. He walked timidly up to the front door, and rang the doorbell. To his surprise, Izzie opened the door.

"Oh, good evening, Dr. Shepherd." Said Izzie, clearly surprised.

"It is, isn't it, Stevens." Said Derek, smiling as Meredith ran down the stairs.

"Mer, you look nice tonight." Said Izzie, as she smiled at her friend.

"Thanks, Iz." She said, pulling a coat on.

"You ready to go?" asked Derek, as he continued to smile.

"Yes," said Meredith, as she turned to Izzie, "I left my bathroom lights on. Do you think you could turn them off?" Izzie nodded, flashed a toothy smile.

"Have a good time, Mer." She said, as Meredith and Derek walked outside.

"Thanks, Iz." Said Meredith, as Derek opened the car door for her.

"So, where are we going to eat at?" asked Meredith, as Derek pulled out into the street.

"I actually found this really nice little Italian place that has a great view of the ferry boats." Said Derek, smiling.

"Did Susannah tell you that I love ferry boats?" asked Meredith, smirking.

"She didn't. We're going to there because I love ferry boats, and Italian food." Said Derek, as he continued to drive.

"I just so happens that I love ferry boats and Italian food, as well." Said Meredith.

"Imagine that." Said Derek, chuckling softly.

"Did Susannah fall asleep on the ride into Seattle?"

"Yeah, on the ferry." Said Derek.

"She really loves her naps, doesn't she?" Said Meredith, smiling.

"Yeah, she's probably the easiest kid I could have asked for." Said Derek.

"Could I ask you a kind of personal question?" asked Meredith.

"You can ask, but I can't promise that I'll answer."

"What happened to Susannah's mother?"

"Susannah's mother, Addison, was a fellow surgeon in New York with me, and we 'casually dated', which really meant sex without a reason. And one time I guess we just weren't careful enough, and Addison got pregnant. She wouldn't get an abortion, but she said that once she had the baby she was done, and that I would have to keep it. So nine months later, when Susannah was born, Addison stuck around for a week or two, and then disappeared, leaving me in New York with a baby." Said Derek.

"Derek, I'm so sorry."

"It was for the best, that Addison left. She didn't want a baby, and that is no way for a child to grow up, not being wanted."

"My mother didn't want children, and when my dad left, it was just me and her, and sometimes I wonder if life would have been completely different if I would have gone with my dad, or if my mother would have wanted me. Susannah is lucky to have you, and she really loves you. And I know that you really love her." Said Meredith, quietly.

"She's the best thing that has ever happened to me." Said Derek, smiling.

"Well, she's very lucky." Said Meredith, as Derek grabbed her hand. The rest of the ride to the restaurant was silent, with Derek softly rubbing Meredith's hand.

"Have you been here before?" asked Derek as he opened Meredith's door.

"No, or if I have I was too young to remember." Said Meredith, smiling as she and Derek walked together into the building, hand in hand. Derek stepped forward and confirmed reservations with the hostess.

"Right this way." Said the server, leading Meredith and Derek to their table. They both sat down and opened up their menus.

"Can I start you with anything to drink?" asked the server.

"Could we have the Silver Oak Cabernet Sauvignon?" said Derek, after perusing the wine menu for a moment or two.

"Absolutely, sir." Replied the waiter, who left to get the wine from the back.

"You do like Cabernet, right?" asked Derek, as he looked at Meredith.

"I was planning on getting steak, so yes, I do like Cabernet." Replied Meredith, smiling.

Two hours later, when they had finished their meals, Derek and Meredith were walking along the shore, watching the ferryboats.

"So, what do you say, Dr. Grey, will you go out with me?" asked Derek, smiling.

"That would be lovely, Dr. Shepherd." Said Meredith, as she pressed a kiss to Derek's lips.

"Good, so listen, I promised Zanna that you would come with me to pick her up. Is that okay with you?" asked Derek.

"That would be wonderful." Said Meredith, smiling.

"Great. She really loves you, you know." Said Derek, as he reached for Meredith's hand.

"Well, I really love her, too." Said Meredith.


	8. Moving Forward

A/N: This is set two months after the previous chapters. It's a week before Christmas. I don't know if I really like this chapter. I feel like it kind of rushes things. Tell me what you think, and I'll change it if you like.

The small trailer that was home to Derek and Susannah was definitely not made to sustain three people. That much had become clear in the last couple weeks, as Meredith's sleepovers had become daily occurrences. Now, of course, with the progression of Meredith and Derek's relationship, she no longer slept next to Susannah, but Derek.

Susannah had awoken early that morning, and decided Meredith and Derek should be awake, too. She quietly tiptoed over to the right side of their bed, and put her cold hand on Derek's cheek.

"Daddy." She said, softly. Derek shifted, and looked up at his daughter.

"Zanna, what time is it?" he asked, in the vain hope that she would go away. Susannah, of course, didn't. She looked at the clock and sighed.

"Six thirteen." She said, knowing very well that on her Daddy's days off, the wake up time was at least eight.

"You know my rule." He said, opening his eyes to look at his little girl.

"Yes, but Daddy, today is special." She said, smiling.

"Oh really. What makes today so special." He said, sitting up in his bed, and motioning for Susannah to come and sit in his lap.

"Today is the day me and Meredith are going to go skating at the park." Said Susannah, clearly excited about the day's activities.

"I forgot about that, Zanna." He said, kissing the little girl's forehead. He then turned so that his mouth was right next to her ear.

"I think you should wake Meredith up. The sooner she wakes up, the sooner you go skating. If you wake her up, even I will go." He whispered. Susannah looked unsure about what Derek was saying to her.

"She's going to be angry." She said, sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"No sucking thumbs, Zanna. It's not good for those teeth of yours." He said, pulling her thumb out of her mouth.

"Sorry." She mumbled, before looking at Meredith again.

"Just tickle her." He said, running his hand through Meredith's golden hair that lay splayed across the pillow. Susannah looked unsure, but decided to just take the plunge. She reached over and tickled Meredith, and Derek did the same. Seconds later, Meredith's eyes opened wide, and she looked confused as she sat up.

"Good morning." Said Derek, as he kissed her softly.

" Good morning. And good morning to you, too, Zanna." She said, pressing a kiss to Susannah's forehead.

"Are you mad that Daddy and I waked you up?" asked Susannah, as Derek smoothed her dark brown hair.

"No. You and your daddy would have a hard time making me mad." Said Meredith, as Derek kissed her again.

"Do you love my daddy?" asked Susannah, playing with the end of the blanket that covered her legs. Meredith looked up at Derek and smiled.

"Yes. I do, very much." She said, softly. Susannah smiled, and then looked at her father.

"Do you love Meredith?" She asked, somberly. Derek grinned and nodded.

"I love her very, very much, Zanna. I love both of my girls." He said, kissing both girls on their cheeks.

"Is Meredith part of our family, Daddy?" asked Susannah, as she got off of the bed and walked over to her closet.

"Do you want her to be, Zanna?" asked Derek, smiling as she pulled out her black velour dress and her heather grey tights. As soon as he said this, Susannah's face lit up and she ran over to the bed and jumped into her father's lap.

"Yes!" she shouted, throwing her arms around Derek.

"Ok, well, give me a second here, and I'll do something about that." Said Derek, as he reached into the drawer in his bedside table. He pulled out a small black box, and he opened it, facing Meredith, whose mouth had dropped.

"I met you the day I moved to this city. You amazed me with your medical skills first, by solving the mystery that was Katie Bryce. But what amazes me more is the person Meredith. You helped me with my little girl, and you took care of her better than anyone I have ever known. She trusts you, and loves you, just like I do. And as you just heard, she wants you to be a part of our family as much as I do. So, Meredith Anne Grey, would you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?" Derek asked, as he opened the box to reveal a platinum ring with a small diamond in the center. Meredith looked shocked, but she smiled, and pressed a kiss to Derek's lips.

"Yes." She said, as she broke away. Derek smiled, and took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger.

"Daddy." Said Susannah, pulling on Derek's shirt. Derek broke his gaze with Meredith, and turned to look down at his daughter.

"Zanna." He said, smiling like an idiot.

"Is Meredith going to be my mommy?" she asked, smiling.

"Only if you want her to be." Said Derek as he kissed her hair.

"I want her to be." Said Susannah, as Derek enveloped her and Meredith in a warm embrace.


	9. Winter Wonderland

**A/N: Meredith has the parent issues, but she's not afraid now with Derek, because it's like the first season of GA. Derek hasn't done anything to hurt her, so she still thinks of him as the one. And keep in mind that approximately two months passed from the first date to now, but Meredith and Derek have known each other for about four months.**

The shock of the early hours events had yet to wear off. Derek had been planning on asking Meredith to marry him in the near future. He hadn't imagined that he'd do it so soon, in his trailer, in bed, at six in the morning, with his daughter sitting in his lap. But he didn't care; because he got the result he wanted. Now, of course, at nine o'clock, his daughter was dying to get going. She had never gone ice-skating before, and she never passed up time with Meredith.

"Daddy, do you have to come with us?" asked Susannah, as she reached for Meredith's hand.

"What do you think, Zanna? How about if you and Meredith go by yourselves this morning, Mer and I get to go out to dinner by ourselves tonight?" he said, shaking his head as he realized the absurdity of making a deal with a nearly three-year-old. Susannah smiled and nodded.

"That sounds fair." She said, as she pulled on her jacket. Meredith smiled and helped her with her hat, scarf, and gloves. As she tied the little girl's scarf, she found herself staring at the ring. Smiling, she continued to help the little girl get dressed, while dreaming about the future.

"All done. Are you ready to go, Zanna?" she asked, as she slipped a scarf around her neck.

"Yes." Said Susannah, as she smiled up at Meredith.

"Then let's hit the road." Said Meredith, pointing at the door. Susannah giggled, and opened it, and ran over to the car, her boots leaving footprints in the snow. Meredith followed closely behind, leaving Derek home alone to plan Meredith's first dinner as his fiancée.

"Are we going to have to rent skates, Meredith?" asked Susannah, as Meredith buckled her into the car.

"Yep. But they should have your size." Said Meredith, as she shut the door. It was in that moment that the realization hit her. She was going to become a mother. She, Meredith Grey, was going to have a stepdaughter. She knew nothing about being a mother. The only thing she knew for sure was that she loved Susannah, and Derek.

"Have you ever been skating before, Mer?" asked Susannah, as Meredith got into her sear and buckled up.

"Of course." Said Meredith, looking back at Susannah as she backed up out of the driveway.

"How many times?" said Susannah, as she stared out the window at the snow.

"I'm not sure. A hundred times, maybe. When I was a little girl, we moved to Boston, and right near my house there was a park, just like the one we're going to, that opened up a skating rink in the winter. I used to walk there on my own and skate all day." Said Meredith, smiling as she recounted one of the happy memories of her childhood.

"I wish Daddy would let me walk places on my own." Said Susannah, dreaming of what that freedom would feel like.

"I was almost six the first time. That's over two years older than you, Zanne." Said Meredith, as she focused on the road.

"I know. I just wish I was older." Said Susannah, sighing.

"You don't want to grow up, Zanne. It's so much easier to be a kid. Treasure every minute of it." Said Meredith, as she pulled into the park's parking lot. Meredith parked the car and got out.

"Is it hard to skate, Meredith?" asked Susannah, as Meredith helped her out of the car.

"Not if you practice, and not if you have a friend to hold your hand." Said Meredith, walking hand in hand with Susannah to the skate rental shop.

"Size six, and size uh, nine in kids." Meredith said to the man at the register. The man went in the back and got two pairs of skates.

"Here we are. Size six and size nine." Said the man, handing Meredith the skates.

"Thank you." Said Meredith, as she walked away with Susannah.

"You're welcome. Have a good time." He said, before they were out of earshot. Meredith carried the skates to a bench, and sat down. Susannah followed suit and sat down as well. Meredith slipped her shoes off and put her skates on. She laced them up quickly, using her surgical dexterity. She then helped Susannah out of her shoes. She slid the shoes on the little girl's feet, and then laced them up. Holding out a steady hand, she helped Susannah stand up.

"This is hard to walk, Mer." Said Susannah, as Meredith helped her walk to the rink.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it." Said Meredith, catching Susannah as she stumbled.

"I don't think I can skate." Said Susannah, wiping off her hands and knees.

"You can. Are you ready to step onto the ice?" asked Meredith, stepping onto the ice. Susannah looked down at the ground, and then took the step.


	10. An Afternoon With Mommy

**I know it's really short. I just didn't want anyone to think that I had given up on this story.**

"You're a natural, Zanna." Said Meredith, as she held tightly to the little girl's hands and led her around the rink slowly.

"This is fun." Said Susannah, smiling.

"I'm glad you enjoy it. It was one of my favorite things as a child." Said Meredith.

"Am I supposed to call you Mommy now?" asked Susannah, as she looked up at Meredith.

"You don't have to, Zanna. Only if you want to." Said Meredith, as she continued to skate backwards, guiding Susannah carefully around the ice.

"Okay, well, Mommy, can you teach me to skate without holding hands?" asked Susannah, grinning. Meredith smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Of course, Zanne." Said Meredith, leading her to the side of the rink, where a bunch of walker-like contraptions sat. Meredith grabbed one, and placed it around Susannah.

"Hold on to the front, and move your legs just like mine." Said Meredith, dramatically demonstrating forward skating for the little girl.

"Okay." Said Susannah, holding onto the walker and imitating Meredith's movements. As she started to go forward, just as Meredith said she would, she grinned.

"I'm doing it! Mommy! I'm doing it all by myself." She screeched, smiling.

"You're doing a wonderful job." Said Meredith, smiling as she skated ahead of Susannah.

They skated non-stop for two hours and with much effort, Susannah could skate completely un-supported.

"Can we get some hot chocolate?" asked Susannah, as Meredith untied her skates, and slipped her little boots onto her feet.

"Of course we can." Said Meredith, as she took her own skates off, and put her boots back on. Meredith picked up both pairs of skates, and walked with Susannah back to the skate counter.

"Did you girls have a good time?" asked the young man at the register.

"Yes!" screeched Susannah, hugging Meredith tightly. Meredith sighed and nodded, handing the man the skates.

"I'm glad you had such a great time." He said, as Meredith reached into her pocket for her wallet.

"I skated all by myself." Said Susannah, blushing as she hid behind Meredith.

"Did you? That's great. I look forward to seeing you back on the ice sometime soon." He said, smiling.

"Can we come back sometime, Mommy?" asked Susannah, as she pulled on Meredith's jacket.

"Of course, Zanna." Said Meredith, as she handed the cash to the young man.

"Would you like a candy cane, young lady?" he asked, as he handed Meredith her receipt. Susannah nodded vigorously, and took a candy cane from the container the man held out to her.

"Thank you." She said, softly, as she examined her candy cane.

"You're welcome. Have a wonderful Christmas." He said, smiling.

"You too." Meredith and Susannah said simultaneously. They walked out towards the warm little coffee house, Susannah waving to the young man the whole way. He looked on from his stand, and waved to her as well.

As soon as they entered the coffee house, Susannah looked at Meredith, and smiled.

"He was nice. Wasn't he, Mommy?" said Susannah, blushing.

"He was very nice." Said Meredith, laughing softly as the realization that Susannah had a crush set in.

"Can I get hot chocolate to put my candy cane in?" asked Susannah, giggling.

"That sounds delicious, Zanna." Said Meredith, as they waited in line at the counter.

"I know." Giggled Susannah.

"Why don't you go get us a seat?" Said Meredith. Susannah nodded, and walked off to find a booth. Meredith stepped up to the counter and placed her order, and then walked back to where Susannah was sitting.

"I ordered us a piece of chocolate cake. I hope that's okay." Said Meredith, smiling as she sat down across from Susannah, who had already discarded her jacket, scarf, hat, and mittens onto the seat next to her.

"I love chocolate." Said Susannah, smiling.

" I know you do." Said Meredith, laughing as Susannah licked her lips.

Meredith and Susannah returned to the trailer at four o'clock in the afternoon. They had skated, enjoyed hot chocolate and cake, driven around the island of Bainbridge to look at Christmas decorations, gone into the small town to have lunch, and then shopped for some last minute Christmas gifts. As Meredith pulled into the drive, she looked back and saw that Susannah was fast asleep. Meredith parked, and carried the little girl up to the trailer, and then walked inside and set her down on her bed, and then took off winter clothing. She walked over to the kitchen table and found a note from Derek.

_Meredith,_

_I've gone out to run a few errands. I will be back by five. _

_I have a babysitter for Zanna, and we will be going to dinner at seven._

_I love you,_

_Derek._

Meredith smiled, and set the note back down. She walked back out to the car and grabbed the bags that were currently sitting in her trunk. Once inside, she set them at the table, and grabbed the silver wrapping paper. For Susannah, she wrapped up beautiful teddy bear, a pair of ballet slippers, and a number of nice hardcover children's books. For Derek, she wrapped a nice sweater, a new Ipod, and a few other various gifts, including the beautiful ornament that Susannah had picked out for Derek just that afternoon. For the very first time in her life, Meredith was looking very forward to Christmas.


End file.
